


No Amount of Whiskey, No Amount of Wine

by monanotlisa



Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Multi, POV Female Character, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-06
Updated: 2010-03-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 18:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monanotlisa/pseuds/monanotlisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Nothing else will do</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Amount of Whiskey, No Amount of Wine

  
Peter's hands on Neal's body: wrist, shoulder, the small of his back. Hard to tell whether he's steering or stroking, but then, this is Peter.

Neal doesn't accept Peter's touch. He leans into it.

Supposedly secret knowledge of Neal informs Elizabeth's perception (grainy footage of two bodies intertwined on the bench of a rooftop garden in Singapore; file-folder descriptions of kisses in a Paris mansion stairwell that only now make her flush in the middle of her workday).

She wants to be patient, but mostly she _wants_. It's a matter of when, not if. Hers and Peter's bed is made.

  



End file.
